The World Eater
The World Eater is an ancient being that currently resides somewhere on Earth, and most likely the Wastelands. It is currently in a dormant state, taking on the form of a gigantic humanoid statue. The World Eater is rumored to be an Omnigod by the Shamans, and the few accounts of the World Eater have given some evidence to prove this. The World Eater is also known for likely carrying an Aspect of Crunk, and there are further theories as to what Aspect it holds and why. Origin The true origins of the World Eater are unknown, as the first accounts of what is likely the World Eater stem from ancient Shamanistic folk lore, and the few travelers who encounter it today are usually subject to it's ability, Mind Rift. The most known about the World Eater comes from the Shaman tale, "The Prophecy of the Third Hero", and the following is a short excerpt that mentions the World Eater: "Third Hero rise, futile is the destruction of the World Eater, Unless the destruction of the universe itself precedes. Third Hero fall, as thine know not of the One Who Ends, the final trial, and the Omnigods begin to bleed," This is the only excerpt of the tale that mentions the World Eater explicitly, and from this it is thought that the World Eater is not only stronger than an Omnigod, but strong enough to kill them. The first real evidence of the World Eater came from several expeditions in the Wastelands, perhaps searching for lost ruins or valuable minerals. When the Professor tried to find those who traversed the Wastelands, he found that none of them had any memories of anything unnatural or telling of the World Eater. However, the further examination on a few more reputable subjects found residue of a mysterious material not yet discovered. A material that had the luster and texture of stone, yet the durability of the strongest metals and alloys known. Through accurate recreations, the residue was determined to be originiating from a source of immense power, as the residue itself had an incredible Existence Factor, and also exhibited amnesic effects if not careful. From this residue, it's estimated energy levels and special ability were theorized, however not much else is known about it. Powers and Abilities From the residue collected of the statue, the World Eater appears to be virtually indestructible. Beyond this, it possess no ability to move or think, but has an incredibly high Sacred Arts potential. This culminaties in it's ability, Mind Rift, causing all though who view the full visage of the World Eater statue to have that memory removed when they eventually leave. In the brain of an individual afflicted, the other memories seem to be perfectly intact, yet there is a significant space gone where it is thought the World Eater memory may have been. Unlike other amnestics, the World Eater leaves not even an unconscious memory of itself, leaving no trace at all of what it truly looks like. Category:Citizens